Green Or Yellow With Envy
by 2015's Stardust Prince
Summary: Time after the epilogue, details inside. Gia, smart, beautiful, & flirty, have had recent nightmares about Jake and Levira together. I guess When you're the biggest flirt you get the biggest nightmares. Gia apologizes to Jake and it leads to serious making up as they privately camp outside in the forest for the night. Jakia One-Shot with a bit of Troyemma. M for a reason.


Author's Note: This is something for you guys and what just came into my mind. This is continuing from my fic, "Double the Dating, Double the Pleasure, Quadruple the Fun." The other story, although Jake and Gia was in this, it mostly focused on Troy and Emma, this will be the other way around whereas it focus mostly on Jake and Gia. On a side note there was no mentioning of Kira's band name so please don't burn me by the name I've given it. But anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: As for my other story same goes here. I do not own Power Rangers not this song: "Whenever Wherever" by Shakira.

Green... Or Yellow With Envy

Days in college were as normal as it was for these 5 individuals Troy and Emma and Jake and Gia were couples and Noah found love on college as well pretty much the very woman he met as his roommate had he became best friends with and soon later to the point became lovers as well. There was one mission in which Noah's girlfriend Grace who had black hair, blue eyes, and was a bit lower than Noah's height, was there when Noah morphed into the blue ranger. She understood completely and decided to keep it a secret but told him that Angel Grove now decided not to be too dependable on any team of rangers, yet it has been that way ever since the Zordon incident in which Noah pulled up finding out that Andros shatter Zordon's tube and with his pure energy eliminated most of the evil forces but purified those with a change of heart or wasn't really into evil. Ever since that mission, Angel Grove knew who the Megaforce Rangers were and at one point when Noah was really sick or completely out of it, Grace stepped up and took over for that time only it occurred to Noah one day that if he needed someone to replace him when his time comes, Grace would be the perfect equivalent. She was just as smart and courageous as him. After that the rest of the semester carried on with the 5 originals plus one carrying on their lives living it to the extraordinary.

One night while sleeping, Gia had a dream. In her dream she dreamt about Levira and Jake when Levira was using him as a shield as well as a dancing partner while she fighting off Invidious wanting to have Jake to herself. However to Gia the first 5 times she had this dream it was just flashbacks. However the more she dreamt about it after the 5th time, she said was hearing Levira and Jake confessing their love to each other. But around her 11th time dreaming about this it turned into a nightmare because it soon turned out to be Levira taking human form permanently, and much to her shock it took the form of someone she just couldn't believe: her best friend and sister-in-ranger arms, Emma. But her form of Emma had black hair and green eyes they were facing each other and yet they were happy.

_"I love you Jake."_

This was a brief relief for Gia, as Levira sounded like herself and not Emma. However her heart felt like glass ready to be shattered because they were soon about ready to kiss.

_"Jake!"_ Gia screamed, but it's like Jake could not hear her. _"Jake please!" _But Jake was close to Levira's lips he whispered something to her before he continued. But before their lips could touch, Gia woke up.

"Jake!"

She was in her and Emma's dorm, but Emma wasn't there when she woke up. They got through their winter semester and was on their break going to spring. Gia just couldn't bear the thought of losing Jake not when Jake tried so hard to impress her let alone become her boyfriend. Yet out of those two Gia was the best flirt. She made Jake jealous over Robo Knight, Jayden by mentioning, and Orion, yet Jake with Levira and she's been having nightmares about it. Pretty much the biggest flirt has to be having the biggest nightmares because right now they are hitting her hard. Gia got dressed and left out to go find Emma.

Meanwhile in Troy and Jake's dorm Troy and Emma weren't completely naked Troy was in his boxers and Emma was in her Pink bra and panties Troy had Emma pinned to a wall while they both was making love. Troy just got out of the shower because his wet hair was much close enough to resemble Jake's. Emma ensnared Troy in her love trap, her nails were scratching his back and her legs were tied around him. He was thrusting deeper inside her.

"Oh my... Troy!"

As he kept on they also kissed each other hungrily moaning at the pleasure they created. Outside the dorm, Gia was outside and can hear Emma moaning Troy's groans weren't loud enough to be heard.

Back inside Troy's phone was ringing.

"Troy it's the phone."

"So?" As Troy was kissing her neck.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I'll return the call after we're done."

Emma really wasn't sure if she should stop but she was close to her orgasm.

"I guess you're right. Please me first then you can answer it. Oh, I'm almost there just keep going deeper!"

Emma tightened her legs around him as she looked at the phone she saw Jake's name. And ended up ignoring it.

"Who was on my phone?" Troy asked silently.

"It was Jake." Emma replied.

"Who?"

"Jake!"

Jake's name was more than enough for Gia to barge in and see Emma and Troy who Gia thinks he was Jake.

"Jake! Em..."

Before Gia could say Emma's name, Troy looked back at Gia who had a shock on her face. Suddenly, Gia just went silent backing up.

"I'm sorry."

Gia left in a hurry and Troy and Emma immediately ended their love session.

"What just happened?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. She must have thought you were Jake."

"Why would..."

Emma was feeling on Troy's hair as he looked in the mirror he could see that his hair and moved away from Emma to get his towel and dry his head.

"You should find out what is going on with Gia. Sorry that it had to end this way."

"Me too I should have been more strict when I told you to answer maybe this could have been avoided. But I was just as much caught up in the pleasure as you were."

"I guess I should have listened to you. Right now you need to find Gia."

"Okay. When can we continue this?"

"As soon as you clear things up with Gia."

Emma gave Troy a decent kiss before getting her clothes on and leaving to find Gia. Minutes later after Troy got dressed, Jake came in.

"Troy, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe this I had just went off campus and went to downtown Angel Grove and at a store which was on the way to a restaurant where me and Gia we're going to go for dinner, there was a raffle at a store which sold musical instruments so I did like ten bucks to enter then he announced the names, one man won 125 dollars. A couple got expensive perfume and cologne and a woman won a TV bundle package. But for the grand prize I won all of us, and yes I do mean all of us, tickets and VIP passes to this upcoming rock concert of Kira and the Fords!"

"Get out of here!"

"I'm dead serious." Jake showed Troy the tickets and he couldn't believe it either. "To prove these are real I even went to the ticket master and he saw that they were official. I even went to the place where they are having it and they officially stamped theses tickets."

While Jake was talking, Noah came in and wondered what was going on.

"What is going on here?"

"Jake got all of us tickets for the upcoming Rock Concert of Kira and the Fords." Troy said.

"Kira and the Fords?"

"Yeah." Jake said answering. "Why what's wrong."

"Nothing except for the fact I heard hey new hit single and ever since then I've also heard all of her other songs I'm a fan to her."

"Wow Noah."

"Of course you guys do know this Kira is from the Dino Thunder group right?"

"Jake Holling, you got us tickets to a fellow Ranger's concert?!" Troy asked.

"Really? I didn't know back then. Boy am I lucky."

"No doubt Gia would love her on my best bet of Kira being a fellow yellow Ranger." Troy said before he got serious. "In which of speaking, Jake, you need to talk to her."

"Why, what's wrong guys?"

"I'm not sure what her problem was but she barged in on me and Emma making love, I swear my shower head can break relationships."

"Why you say that?"

"Because she though I was you until I turned around then she backed off like she's seen a ghost."

"And when I was walking with Grace we saw her with her hands covering her face, possibly crying."

"I'm not sure what she has done but I've made reservations for us at a restaurant. I was going to treat her for dinner. Then out to dancing."

Noah got a call, he picked up. On the phone was Grace.

"Yeah?"

"Emma just got back she looked around Angel Grove for Gia but she couldn't find her. She looked at everywhere Gia went to."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Any sigh of Gia?"

"No."

Jake let out a sigh as the 3 began to worry about her. It soon got late as the 5 was still waiting for Gia, and Jake's reservation was about to expire.

"Jake I'm sorry." Troy said.

"Not to worry if you guys want you can go on ahead without me. I'll wait here for Gia."

"No Jake." Emma said. "We will all wait for her."

"Emma would you cut it out? I'm sure Gia is not in any danger and if she was we'd be the first to know. Besides she's a strong woman and our fierce friend."

"Jake..."

"I'll call the guy to exchange my reservation for you two. Go out and have fun, for me."

"Okay." Noah said as he and Troy shook hands and hugged as well as Emma gave him a hug as well. "But you call us the second Gia shows up."

"You know I will."

With that, the 4 left to go out to dinner and dancing while Jake just lied there on his bed. While the moon was out Jake was watching tv and was about to head out because he was getting hungry yet the night was still young. But as he opened up to go out, he ran into Gia who was wearing a yellow tube top with a medium loose yellow skirt and matching heels. Jake does not know why she has dressed up like this but he as a bit shocked. But snapped out of it so he could confront Gia about what she done.

"Gia we need to talk."

Either Gia didn't feel like talking or she has to find out herself if the love they shared was as deep, because she kissed him fully letting every ounce of her affection for Jake be known within it. Whilst kissing Jake could feel something wet touching his lips other than Gia's. Tears? No. Jake opened his eyes, but he couldn't believe it, the toughest one of the team is shedding tears. When they broke from it Gia almost felt like crying.

"Gia?"

"I had a nightmare Jake."

"Okay and I would love to hear it if you're up for sharing but we needed to talk about..."

"Jake! If I tell my story it will make sense!"

"Okay..." After that Jake was all ears.

"Remember that monster who tried to destroy you for Levira?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was having a nightmare about you and her. Every time it occurred it kept getting more and more intimate as you two confessing your love for each other."

"Okay. If that's all that happened I don't consider it being a nightmare for we didn't kiss at all."

"That happened in my latest nightmare."

"Gia?"

Gia sniffled a bit before continuing.

"Jake... My latest nightmare was you and Levira kissing each other after she took human form and before you two said that you love each other."

"Gia... You could have told us from the beginning of today."

"I couldn't, Jake."

"Well you could have told Emma."

"I couldn't."

"Gia, what kind of nightmare so scary, that it was worth hiding from friends?"

"Levira took the form of Emma."

"What?!"

"Yes."

"How did her version look?"

"Her face was straight on with the same skin color, but everything else like her hair and eyes was different."

"And pretty much you wanted to tell me and Emma but you heard Emma and Troy making love and when my name was called. You thought Troy was me and you barged in on them."

"Yes... I did."

"Gia, do you even realize How jealous you made me when you mentioned Jayden, and showed much affection for Robo Knight and Orion? Deep down, I was going crazy! So why has me with my weird encounter with an alien I didn't like made you jealous?"

"Because Jake, it was the way of how it all happened. She was more open to express her love or to tell you..."

"Tell me what, that she loves me?"

Gia began shedding more tears.

"Yes..."

"Gia, before everything from the start of our junior year to now I was trying my best to impress you."

"And you did."

"Gia, okay on my part, I'm sorry, if I didn't say I love you. Either lately if I did or at all."

"Jake, stop." Gia stopped him to kiss him fully. "I know, but I want to say first that I love you."

"Okay. But you know, you do owe Emma a huge explanation."

"I know. Have I missed out on anything?"

"Yeah. I had made a reservation for dinner for us, had to give it to Troy and Emma and I was going to take you out dancing."

"I'm sorry Jake, how's about we camp out tonight you and me bring a radio, a tent, and a sleeping bag. I've already got the snacks and pretty much our changing of clothes."

"All right, Just let me call Troy and the others about where we..."

"No." Gia said. "Best if we left a letter."

"All right."

Jake and Gia left a letter for Troy and Emma if Emma were to be with Troy for tonight, but there was no doubt they would. Once Jake got the camping gear they headed to the forest. Nothing was more romantic than a nightly walk especially when the full moon was out it would make their camping date their most romantic date to date. Once they arrived, they picked a perfect spot near a lake to set up camp. They set a fire and their camping began, they shared S'mores yet they fed some to each other as well as the radio kept playing songs that were romantic until it played a song that was dancable.

Meanwhile back at the College, Troy and Emma just came back with stomachs full of food and bodies full of fun. As predicted they were going in Troy and Jake's room once they got in they saw that Jake was not there. But they saw a letter on Jake's bed and began to read it.

_"To Troy and Emma (if she is with you...)_

_Just as I was about to leave out for a bit I ran into Gia. She's okay. She explained why she didn't come to us all day today. For she had a nightmare as per se, that, I'll let Gia explain."_

There was an arrow on the letter stating that there was more. They turned it around and there was more to the message but there was more to it. On one side it was written in green ink this side had yellow.

_"Em, I'm sorry for what happened today but something happened in my nightmare last night. I was seeing Levira with Jake as they fought together against that monster who was in love with her. it got worse when she and Jake were in love together because she took human form. I couldn't control my nightmare for what transpired next because Levira took the form of you, Emma. Which is why when I saw you making love to Troy at which I thought he was Jake I thought I was being betrayed. But Troy turned around and I just couldn't face what I have done. I hope you and Troy can forgive me._

_Anyway, me and Gia went out camping and before you ask... Gia wanted to make it up to me. Don't wait up, we'll be back in the morning._

_Sincerely, from your two best friends_

_of the bumblebee/lemon-lime couple,_

_Jake and Gia."_

It was obvious of who said what in the letter, the yellow ink indicated Gia with the Green indicating Jake. After reading it They just didn't know what to do with the letter either to throw it away or to keep it, so they placed it back on Jake's bed and made their way to Troy's.

"So that's why Gia avoided me." Emma said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she didn't mean to, but she just didn't know how you would react to such a nightmare." Troy replied. "She must have though a nightmare like that would offend you."

"Well it didn't. I love my best friend so much to think any nightmare she had about me in any way, shape, or form would offend me."

"You're just as strong of mind as Gia."

"We were best friends since we were six."

"I know, Noah pointed that out."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well what do we say we continue what Gia had so rudely interrupted?"

"I'd say I would like that."

They shared a kiss before Emma pushed Troy to the bed in which soon after she got on top of him.

"These clothes are restricting us." Troy said.

"Well then take them off, my Boy-Troy."

Troy smiled as she use that.

"Is that a pun?"

"Yes, but a good one with boy being what you are to me my boyfriend."

"I was hoping that's what the boy in Boy-Troy would mean."

With such passion Troy took every piece of clothing off their bodies and both was soon naked ready to make love within the night.

Meanwhile back at the forest lake Jake and Gia was already full of S'mores and was now on their way to the second part of their camping date, the dancing. Jake and Gia was too hemmed up together as the danced together, whether it be slow dancing pelvis to pelvis or something medium to fast paced dancing with their bodies basically grinding each other. Suddenly a song came on that Gia knew she backed Jake up to a tree with her back against him giving Jake a slow grinding all while the music played.

While Gia gave him a slow grinding Jake took time planting kisses on her neck with his lips also brushing her skin.

When the song was over Gia and Jake shared a deep kiss. As their tongues danced inside, Jake's hands freely roamed her body. Upon reaching her tube top he felt something, her nipples as sensitive and hard was poking out.

"No..."

Jake had to wonder, was Gia wearing no bra? He had to feel under her medium skirt while searching blindly his finger made first contact inside her core making Gia gasp sharply before she let out a small moan. Jake couldn't believe that Gia wasn't wearing anything underneath her yellow outfit.

"Jake..."

"Let's take this in our tent."

They went into the tent and continued kissing from there, with their hands freely roaming their bodies, Jake hand soon roamed on her butt and through her loose skirt, gave it a decent slap.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"That's for interrupting Troy."

"Really? I thought your spank for Troy would be much harder."

"Think no longer."

Jake lifted up her skirt and gave her butt a much harder smack.

"Ohh!"

"That better?"

"Are you done?"

Jake's finger was trailing around her butt as he deeply inhaled before his next response.

"Mmm... No."

He gave Gia's but a even harder smack almost double the pain from his second one.

"I thought you made your point on me paying for interrupting Troy!"

"I did. But that was for interrupting and worrying Emma."

"Oh."

"Did you think it was going to be harder?"

"Okay Jake, I learned my lesson! I just got jealous."

"Oh, look who's green with envy now?"

"Shut up, Jake."

"Okay."

Jake placed his hand on Gia's butt and rubbed it as soft first, then firmly Jake's hand quickly left it and Gia knew what was going to happen next.

"Jake, please!"

"Okay, Gia."

Spared of what could be the hardest slap Gia's butt could have gotten from her boyfriend, Jake ended up kissing her as they began to rapidly undress each other. Once completely naked, Gia was on all fours as Jake reached for his pants for a condom, he was in position of taking her from behind. Once it was on he entered her. And both was relieved to be one with each other, Jake started going slow but hard making Gia moan a little.

"Oh, Jake!"

Jake grabbed her hips as he kept going as hard as he could at the same pace as he kept on going harder and harder.

"Jake! I..."

"Oh, Gia...! You're getting so tight!"

Gia was now screaming as she was close to her first orgasm of the night yet Jake could barely feel it as her walls began to clamp around him.

"Jake, I'm...! I'm about to..."

"Let go Gia!"

"Ohh, Jake!"

Gia had her orgasm and her juices began to spill between her legs. Once her orgasm was over, her arms gave way but before she was given a break, Jake flipped her on her back got on top and pinned her arms above her head. When he placed himself inside her again he leaned down with their chests matching Jake leaned in the whisper in her ear.

"All this jealousy for what? Can't you feel how good we are as a couple? I wouldn't want anybody but you."

"I know Jake." Gia whispered back. "But I told you, I had a nightmare."

"Nightmares shouldn't make you jealous Gia. You're tough."

"Jake, physically and mentally I am tough, but I'm a woman, a woman with limits and of course needs."

"I know and I would like to continue fulfilling them. So..."

"I promise to never make you jealous anymore, Jake."

"And I promise to be true and faithful to you, Gia."

"Me too."

"I just can't seem to..."

"Please continue to make love to me, Jake!"

After another kiss Jake went as deep and hard as he could go with really making Gia that sore. With each thrust Gia moaned as if she needed to believe Jake about being faithful to her.

_So strong yet sensitive, athletic yet goofy, muscular but frail inside, and so sexy and romantic. I just can't think about how I could live without Jake._

Plunging deeper and harder inside her Gia wrapped her legs around his back, her muffled screams of pleasure was silenced by Jake's kisses as he also slipped his tongue inside her mouth wanting to taste her. As her thrusts bega to match each other Gia was whimpering a bit as well she really wants to feel Jake with her hands but they're still pinned above her head.

"Gia?"

"I want to feel you Jake... Can you let go of my arms?"

"Of course baby."

Jake lets go of her arms and suddenly Gia's hands rapidly roamed around his bare back as he kept plunging deeper and deeper. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Gia was close to her next orgasm and Jake kept going deeper.

"Jake, Baby... I'm about to come again!"

"Go ahead Gia, come for me! I'm almost there myself!"

"Oh, Jake! Jake!"

Gia had her orgasm and her juices spilled around him completely as the top of their sleeping bag had a little bit of her juices. After a minute or so Jake was about close himself.

"Gia... I'm going to..."

"Yes Jake."

Gia pulled him to her hard and that was only needed for Jake's juices to flow freely with the less satisfaction of not being filled up by it. but in the mere future, it was bound to happen if they were to last that long. For in this case love last but since they both made a pact of being true to each other, true love lasts longer. Once Jake's orgasm was over he pulled out and they both got inside the bag as they cuddled up close to each other kissing passionately.

"There was one more thing I was going to tell you." Jake said.

"What is that?"

"I got us all tickets to Kira's concert."

"Kira and the Fords?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Jake, I could just take you again you sexy boyfriend of mine."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm exhausted. You wore me out by hurting me so good."

"Well then It must be the athleticism in me." Jake said laughing. "Huge fan of Kira?"

"Yes! And she's a fellow woman in yellow. I can't wait to see her again."

"So I see."

They shared another kiss but Gia grabbed his shaft hard which stunned him for a bit. In which Gia sexually it her lower lip.

"I may be exhausted now, but I can't wait for this to be inside me again."

"Then how about in the morning the first one up get to choose the position."

"You're on Mr. Casanova."

"Just don't be green with envy if I win."

"That would be you."

"And why is that?"

"You are the green ranger."

"Fine just don't be yellow with envy."

"Okay."

After one last playful slap on her butt, Jake kissed Gia again. Just to break from it and look at her.

"I love you, Gia."

"I love you too, Jake."

"No, I mean... I really love you."

"I love you more."

More kisses were shared until they both fell asleep. When they morning came Gia got up first and took Jake with her on top. When it was all over they packed up. And left back to see their friends back in college. Gia explained to Emma once again in person what happened and Emma forgave her. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't tell her right away, but if it was better late than never Gia could prefer she was forgiven by her best friend and sister-in-ranger arms. And just like that another days was normal but of extraordinary standards.


End file.
